The Analytical Cytometry/Image Analysis Facility Core provides access to expert assistance and state-of-the-art technology in flow cytometry/cell sorting, image analysis and confocal microscopy to members of the Center. The specific objectives of this resource are to provide Center members with the following: 1) access to an array of analytical cytometry and image analysis techniques; 2) expert consultation in experimental design to maximize data generation and; 3) expert consultation in data analysis, interpretation and presentation for publication.